red and green
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: Based on cartoon junkie /) fan art of markiplier and jacksepticeye, this is my story plot, the AU is all cartoon junkie,
1. Chapter 1

(Based on cartoon junkie ( ) fan art of markiplier and jacksepticeye, this is my story plot, the AU is all cartoon junkie, if anyone want me to put other youtubers give me the name and I try and put them in, and I will mention video games, like five night at Freddy's or slenderman, so give men game I might have never heard of)

Ch1

Mark was chasing a robber, he thought of stealing a convent store when mark was in it, mark fischbach a cop in narcotic's, a researcher for the precinct not much of action but someone put him on portal as a joke and he was forced into the duties and now he chasing a crook and directed him to an ally, mark pulled out his gun and pointed at the man "drop the bag and put your hands up"

The criminal tried to jump over the high wall but he couldn't, the man gave up, drop the bag and put his hand over his head, as mark walks up to him the man then punched mark in the stomach and grabbed the bag and left. Mark recovered and left the ally, there was no one "oh come on!" yelled mark, he put his gun away and called the crime in. he went back to his car and bang his head on the wheel, everyone going to make fun of him for letting a criminal get away and letting him get the jump on him too, mark start his car and drove to the precinct mumbling on how people going make fun of him letting a perp get away.

Once Mark arrived in the police force in the narcotic's division, drinking his coffee on his left and holding folders from previous and currents cases, the moment he open the door he saw everyone busy and hurrying up because of the famous mysterious Harker septic eye, a hacker how steals viable information from any and all city officials for blackmail 'maybe they didn't hear about the chase'

Mark sat down on his desk working on the a case where he found a new drug called _kelpie_ a drug that make you feel happy then people get horrible visions and make if feel like your drowning and it originated from Scotland.

Mark look around his desk and saw his computer on and already logged on "bob did you log on my computer again?" asked mark, bob smile.

"Yes I did, IT guys got mad at me and I can't get in, so I download porn on your computer" said bob

"Why don't you do it in wades computer?" asked mark

"I did but your has faster internet and also we all know your password"

"Oh ya what is it?"

Bob walked past him and said "Warfstache **"** mark groaned.

He continue to work then wade pop in with another drug dealer. Mark felt like he getting behind of his work, no new leads on the kelpie drug distribution, drug dealers, or any of his snitches know anything, the only thing is OD kids and annoyance of the precinct ignoring the new drug so they can find the hacker.

"FISCHBACH" yelled the captain, mark finished up writing a location of the last drug dealers how was selling kelpie, and he stood up and walked to the captain office "close the door"

"Yes captain?" asked mark,

"We got a development of the septic eye case" mark looked confused

"Sir all due respect I'm in on the kelpie case, not the septic case"

"I know, but the two are connected, we need someone going undercover to infiltrate septic eye, there a rave and the and there will be septic eye informant will be there and we need someone to get close to him and take down the hacker"

"Why me? Wade could do it" said mark

"no, when we tried last time septic eye and wade was found out, his back account was dried out and given to charities, and you're the only one how haven't been looking at him, you're a researcher not I real cop"

'Thank you for the pep talk' thought mark

"So you go and find that hacker" said the captain stood up and pointed at the door

"But-"

"NOW" mark left in a hurry, he turned and saw everyone looking at him, wade and bob gave him puppy got eyes, mark felt disturbed

"What do you want me to do?" he asked anxious, then a random girl yelled "MAKE OVER!"

"NO!" yelled mark.

"Come on, you're a cop the way you dressed, let me change you" said the girl walked up to mark

"Lucy you good but not that good" Lucy was the number one person any cop want to do the undercover makeover, she can make an old man in his 60 look 30, and somehow get the captain to smile.

"Okay how will you do it and when the rave?"

"Tonight be let's worry about now"

"TONIGHT?! I thought next week or something" Lucy cross her arms

"Raves are at the moment's type parties, now there's a saloon at the end of the block"

"Mark look at her confused again "are you going get my hair cut" as he brush his finger though his hair.

"No colour it"

About and hour and a half later mark went back to his apartment with Lucy and his newly red dyed hair. As Lucy empty his closet mark keep looking at himself in the mirror regretting this 'anyone could go undercover but why me, bob could do it, or Lucy, ANYONE BUT ME!' thought mark continuing playing with his hair in disbelief. As he continue Lucy was pulling everything out every pieces of clothing in marks closet "are you going to go to the rave dress like this?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, I never been in a rave" said mark, then Lucy gave mark clothes to wear, dark grey wool shirt, a lighter grey wool hood with red in the inside and red pull string, black jacket, and black pants. "Really?"

"Yes put it on" she demanded. Mark change in to the cloths he only wear in his day offs he walked back into his room and saw the mess in his room, clothes everywhere, and draws open and rummage through, mark groaned again thinking the rest of the case his only vocabulary is groaning and after a while he emerged he was wearing the clothes Lucy gave him.

"Oh you look nice" said Lucy.

"Thank you now, when the rave?" asked mark

"Tell you later, come on we have to get to the location of rave" mark then was dragged out of his place and into a van, outside his house. The drive was long and night came to them, they left the city and drove to an old warehouse with loud dance music and rainbow colour lights dancing around the warehouse. In the van there was the captain, Lucy and the driver of the van.

"Okay kid are you ready?" said the captain.

"No, yes? Maybe?" said mark in a stutter. Along the drive mark was given the description of the informant, I man with green hair, tall, glasses and Irish, "really Irish?"

"Yes, now once you're in there look for him and somehow get his trust so you could get close to septic eye" said Lucy.

"rumor has it that, septic eye organize the rave and this informant is selling special K, or you new drug kelpie, find him" said the captain "now GO" then the door slide open and Lucy pushed mark out, he landed on the ground hard "oh and here's your wallet, you find your own way back home" then the door close and drove off leaving mark annoyed. Mark turned to the warehouse rave party, car driving in and kids going to party and the informant might already be inside already.

"I hate this case"

(Based on cartoon junkie ( ) fan art of markiplier and jacksepticeye, this is my story plot, the AU is all cartoon junkie, if anyone want me to put other youtubers give me the name and I try and put them in, and I will mention video games, like five night at Freddy's or slenderman, so give men game I might have never heard of)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

The music was loud, inaudible and strange to understand sound like Dutch ore German, the rainbow colour lights flashed and move like it was giving someone a seizure and the kids and strangers dressed wired one was wearing rings like a space woman, others look goth or emo, few were normal but then mark saw a man high enough that he took off his clothes and streek. The rave is full and in the second floor, the DJ play his music with three muscular man guarding him, mark was in the building for an hour or so, looking around for the hacker informant he seen a lot of people with green hair, wigs or painted on some were dyed too, but not the informant.

"If I can't find him tonight, I have to go to every single septiceye rave he's throwing" said mark to himself groaning, no one can't hear him talking through the music.

Mark spotted a make shift bar, simple to set up, simple beer's, and simple to dispose of when the police comes to raid the old building. Mark was about to give up till he saw a tall green haired man, almost dressed like a hipster, rectangle glasses, long white sleeve shirt under and short deep green sleeve shirt, tight jeans and a purple scarf around his neck and on his shoulder is a brown leather satchel.

Mark sees him handing a group of girls some drugs, looking like special K and the girls gave him a lot of cash. Mark ready himself to go and try and get the trust of septiceye, he walked up to him and spoke "hay there"

"What to fook do you want?" said the Irish man.

"I hear that you work with septic eye" said mark.

"And you are? And why?"

"I'm mark and I need money"

"What experience do you have?" he asked looking around the place.

Mark doesn't know what to do but he's going to be honest and leave out the 'I'm a undercover cop' "I'm a researcher, I look for info on anything I help a man steal 13 carrot ring but we were caught and he betrayed me for a shorter jail time, I was left in a anklet tracking bracelet, and I stayed at my family house during my time, till last month, I want a job"

The Irish man thought for a bit "you're a researcher?" mark nodded "You look for jewelry, fine art, anything"

"Yes"

The man smiled "okay I'm jack McLoughlin, I talk to septiceye to see if he coul-" before he finish the warehouse door banged open and there was the police.

"POLICE!" then everyone started to run, "FUCK!?" shouted jack. They ran to the closes door but a cop came to the two faster and the cop grab jack's shirt collar and pulled him back.

"You going jail kid" but before the cop could even take out his cuffs out, mark did something he thought he would never do. Punching a cop in the face. The mark flow back letting go of jack and the two ran out of the building and was they hid in the tall grass mark stood behind jack watching everyone running.

"Did you know what you just did" said jack pushing mark away from him.

"I punch a police man, first time I ever did that" said mark in shook.

"No you save me and that?" jack then walked off, "come on"

"Why?" asked mark.

"You and a job with septiceye, now you do, come on my car near here" said jack, they walked a bit till they reached a black van with a red, green and blue flames, mark on the right side as jack got in the driver seat and he drove off. Mark looked at his phone as they drove, passing streets, mark knows most of his friends numbers, so he open the window and throw his phone out "why you did that?"

Mark thought for a bit "I needed a new one, also if I am work for him I need to get rid of it right?"

"I think it is time you do meet him" mark eyes widen and they stop at an old movie studio.

"So he's in there?" asked mark, pointing at the studio.

"No" said jack

Mark look around and saw an old house "in his house"

"No" marked look around and saw an old house

"No" said jack annoyed, mark looked around and saw a fairly large box,

"Is he in th-"

"NO" shouted jack, he sighed and leaned his fore head on the wheel "he in here" jack pointed down in the car.

Marked thought for I bit a finally figure it out "HE'S UNDERGROUND!"

Jack throw his body up and swing his arms up and shouted "HE'S ME, I'M SEPTICEYE" mark looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" jack looked at him with a very serious face "okay, okay you sep-"

"actually everyone got my name wrong its 'jacksepticeye' when you help me I knew your going to be a great addition to the team, oh and the drug dealing its not really a bit deal" mark look at him confused, then jack flip up a panel and there was 6 number and pressed a series of numbers and then the earth moved and they was lowered down. Mark never notice this all in all of LA, the clockworks, the machinery, everything.

"ever heard of the underground group the 'the codename rebels'" mark nodded he heard about them making trouble or the mayor and the police, basically any that has access to any justice system "all of us had so trouble with the mayor and his stupid police" mark gulped and there it was a large underground cavern, there different model and year, tunnels and a whole lot of people "we all have codenames and when you meet the boss, I bet he going to like you"

"Wait you're not the boss?" asked mark, the lift stopped and jack drove to a space and the two got out of the van and everyone watch as jack lead to a large wooden door, mark saw people doing stuff, two guys fighting each other with food, well one with a pink sprinkle donuts and the other with a mushroom, a group playing video games in a 35' inch screen TV, and a father and son cutting things in half, a man giving theories on how a local pizzeria animatronics are hunted. Mark felt nerves and worried he going to get discovered and be killed and depose of mob style, the door open to a room and there's a four screen computer with surround sound, furniture around the room with a brunette girl holding a white pug on her lap and another pug next to her leg, a ladder leading to a bedroom and a pink feather scarf on a coat hanger.

"Are you the boss?" asked mark. The jack and the girl laughed.

"No, I'm his girlfriend"

"I'm the boss" marked look at the computer and there is man about the same as him, with black glasses, a white shirt with a graffiti print.

"Hay I'm Felix, codename pewdiepie" he stood up from the chair and walked to the new guy.

"I'm Mark, codename I don't know?" Felix chuckled and shook his hand.

"You can come up with one someday"

"So you're the boss"

"Yes" Felix sat back down and just stare at him, in an unconfutable way.

"Come on I show you the rest of the underground" said jack and he grab mark arm and drag him out of the room. "don't worry he's creepy to new people" jack drag him to an area with the large tv and a self with various gaming consoles, PS ORIGINAL 2,3, 4, Xbox, 360, and one, will and will U. "this is the gamming room" the he drag him to a large area where the two men was fighting with food "this is the living area" and they reach to a large kitchen any cook want "it's obvious" and they reach to a room with computers and books "we call it the library" and a man throw a book on physic to the door. "Fucking hell matt stop it!"

"Never!" Yelled matt, then a white cat landed on the man head brown hair "ahhh! Catpatt" grabbed his cat and place him next him "read my theories!"

"Maybe" he clo0sed the door.

"No you won't, unless it's about you" said mattpatt.

Then jack and mark moved to an area with multiple decorative doors "and the bedrooms, the ones with no decorations are empty" said jack.

Mark looked and there is a door with a green eye and next to it just a plain wooden red door

"How own this door?" as mark, jack came and looked.

"It's mine"

"Cool, all of you live here?" asked mark in curiosity

"sometime, I do have my own place but I like to stay here, we hacked into 10 Wi-Fi transmitters here and the connection is really good" jack leaned on his door "most of us have work but no place to go, the kitchen is full of food we all buy and share for everyone, and the game room, living room all the other rooms furniture is all of ours too" jack voice then turned low.

"How you join?" asked mark, jack looked at him and sighed.

"I sell hacking system like looping videos, unlocking electric doors, anything, then one of guys I sold to ratted me out, I was supposed to be in the US for a year, that was five years ago, when I was arrested I thought I was going to go back to Ireland but I was forced to stay because of 'legal works' was angry and I sabotage the a Hollywood studio"

"That was you?!" asked mark jack nodded, when he was a rookie he heard of the incident, no one was hurt but they delayed a movie for about three months.

"then Felix found me and gave me an offer and I agree, I hack the system daily and try and sent people like us being treated like that, stealing cars and selling parts, selling drugs was actually of get rid of from the cars we stole" mark feel unsure what to make of this, stealing cars and selling drugs, and picking the car for parts, when mark have to go back to the force he has to report all of the things he heard, did and seen, from what mark heard mostly everyone consider this place as a second or permanent home "so every room have a bed and closet and there's a men bathroom at the end of the hall, the women's is opposed end, don't go these some of us did and the girls here pranked him till he learnt his lesson"

He smiled "thank you, jack"

"No worries, I have to go, my friends want me to show them how to hack a mobile game" as jack walk off mark stop him

"What game?"

"Pokémon go"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Mark spent the night in the underground tunnels, the bed's was nice and the pressure in the showers was unbelievable, get got dressed in the same clothes as last night, and jack agree to take him to his apartment, so he could get clothes and other essentials. Jack waited at his van, mark walked to the garage area and saw a girl in punk rock clothing with a monkey in a tracksuit, when mark reach jack van he asked "what's with the monkey?"

"That monkey can beat anyone in chess, since I don't know how to play you can try" said jack

"I could try" said mark "but I might win"

"Come on, let's go" mark and jack got in the van and the lift moved up.

They reached the apartment and jack waited in the van as mark went into the apartment, as he packed his second bag, he notify the captain that he's in the crew and that he's not going to stay in his apartment, during the investigating, told his family when they contact him they don't mention him being a cop and told the landlord to sell the place, just to move his furniture to a storage unit.

"Okay clothes, person effects, and…." Then he grabbed his laptop and 2 hard drives, and place them in a carry-on bag "new computer system, federal free, personal files, and games" he smiled. he place the two bag by his door and the carry-on bag and boxes with other stuffs, once he cleared they thing he took on last look at the place and sighed, he's going to missed the place.

Mark walked out of the building and there was jack on his phone, texting someone "okay all ready" said mark

"Okay, pewdiepie got your initiation ready"

"Initiation?"

"Yes, every new member has to do one" said jack, then a ping rang "and it's a good one" they climb in the van.

"What did you do for yours?" asked mark

"Shoplift an apple computer from the apple store"

Mark gasp "how did you do that? Did you do in in a week? How?"

"I can't tell you, it's against the rules, all I can tell you is that you have to do it in one day"

"WHAT?!" exclaim mark "one day, that's so impossible"

"well that the test" said jack, "I'm hungry your hungry?" mark nod "I know a place" they drove for 20 minutes and they arrived at a café called 'Game over' a famous place for gamers and other unique people three story high, the bottom floor is the café and the other two are game rooms, everyone loves it, Mark only pass the café wanting to see inside but never got to, jack parked the van and they got out and inside the café, they got a table and jack order a simple coffee, mark order their house special it cost 15 dollars but it's all worth it, chocolate milkshake mixed Oreos and white chocolate crumbs topped with dark chocolate whip cream and rainbow sprinkle.

"I can't believe you bought that milkshake, did you saw the price" asked jack drinking his coffee

"Yes but I still want it" mark drank the 15$ milkshake "it's good" mark drank it's again "so this test, do you know what I have to do?"

"No"

"But it is difficult"

"Yes" mark finished his chocolate coma drink

"So when dose Felix wants me to do the test?"

"Actually we support to back right now, but they can wait"

"Really?! Then let's go" mark then stop and felt sleepy "oh and this is part of the test, sorry" then mark slump back in his chair, having a difficult time keeping his eyes open "the owner here is one of us, so don't worry about anything" whispered jack, then mark close his eyes into slumber

Mark open his eyes and felt his head being heavy then light then heavy again, his muscles felt weak but it's regaining his strength, mark looked around and he's in pewdiepie room but on his couch where he saw his girlfriend and dogs. He sat up and saw pewdiepie on his chair and smiled.

"What?" asked mark

"I draw on your face" said Felix, mark looked around for a mirror he found a hand mirror, he looked in it, there was nothing "hay you looked, but still your initiation" mark put his serious face now, he really need to get in. "all you have to do is get a puppy" 'really?'

"Really?" asked mark

"Yes, from the police K-9 training facility"

"What?! Why?"

"The dogs there are not going through normal training, it's all brainwashing and drugged up dog, you have to save one, or more puppies and you're in" said pewdiepie.

Mark then remember "them why did you drug me?"

"because I want to, when I did jacks test I dyed his hair pink, then he dyed it green, well go, go" mark stood up and walked to the door "oh and one more thing" mark look back "you have one day" and mark left the room. He went back to his room, there was his boxes of his stuff and his bags was placed on the single bed, for about half an hour he put his clothes away in the closet, and his things around the room. Someone knocked his door, mark open the door and there was jack,

"Hay"

"Hay mark, I heard about your test, a puppy?" said jack

"yes" mark step back, inviting jack in "I have no idea what to do?" but mark dose have an idea how go to the dog, go in as a cop and get the dog for a make – a - wish foundation kid.

"I could get you to the training area but I have to stay in the van, I can't help you" then jack jumped on to the bed, it rock heavily "okay, don't rocked the bed"

"Thanks, tomorrow then?" mark sat on the bed too "so do you have any idea how I could do it?" but mar already have an idea.

"You could make fake profile and pretend to be a cop" mark eyes widen.

"Thanks the same idea I have!"

"really?!" said jack, "well I just came to tell you, one of us just made dinner, he got home made pizza, he wanted to make pasta but the 'what's inside?' father and son team cut all the pans in half" said jack, he stood up and walked out of the door and wait for the mark.

"Why did they do that?" he asked following jack to the kitchen,

"Don't know, they cut a skateboard in half once they almost cut the plasma to in half but he stop them"

As they reached the kitchen they heard a load cheer and with almost all of the members of the around the table that look like it was painted and cut in half and painted again, chairs and stools, crafted, recycled, carved and put together. On the table, there was four plates of pizza, four different flavours, beer and drinks around.

"What's this?" asked mark

"A welcoming party" said jack

Then pewdiepie walked to him "yes, and also if you failed the test one of have to pump you full of drugs so you don't remember where the underground is"

"Wow, thank gu- WAIT WHAT!"


End file.
